Surprise
by Jhill88
Summary: Joss faints and ends us surprising John aka a short drabble in response to Taraji's recent hospitalization
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Taraji P. Henson's Instagram picture from the hospital, I hope and wish she has a speedy recovery. AU set in Season 4 sometime before 4x20 where Joss is alive because I love her lol, if you haven't watched this season don't worry cause I'm not giving much away. Hope you enjoy :). Oh and I added things and I don't own these characters if I did we would have Cookie and Carter lol. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.

John had never been so scared in his life. Sure he face countless new death experiences, but the possibility of losing Joss always made his heart go into overdrive.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he knew what took her down, and while he hopes to never repeat Joss getting shot by Bottlecap or Simmons, seeing his beautiful woman pass out in the middle of the store scared him beyond words.

The day started off like any other. John woke up at 6 like clockwork and choose to wake up his lady love with soft kisses which lead to a very good morning in between Joss' sheets and an even better morning in her shower. After rushing to put together a quick breakfast John and Joss kissed Taylor goodbye and went to work. With Fucso out sick and Shaw gone it was up to John and Joss to solve homicides and help numbers all while dogging questions about their relationship to coworkers.

When quitting time came a tired Joss threw John the car keys and reminded him they needed to go grocery shopping. Apparently having two males in the house meant never having enough food. John tried to convince Joss to go home and rest since midway through the day she became nauseous and lighthearted, but Joss chalked it up to the heat. An hour later John watched in horror as the strongest person he knew suddenly fainted. Panicked John carefully looked her over for blood pleading with her to wake up, his overactive imagination thought of snipers and poisoning while he called 911. Thankful the EMTs let John ride in the ambulance with them to the hospital.

John couldn't handle the silence and fear that waiting brought so he called Taylor, Joss' mom, Fusco and Finch was already on his way. Then John prayed he couldn't help but think maybe he was the cost of this, they hadn't been exactly cautious once his new identity of Dective Riley started dating Detective Carter, John all but moved in with Joss and Taylor within two weeks and wasn't as vigilant as he should've been.

Time ticked by slowly as the waiting room became filled with Joss' family. Taylor came with his dad, Joss' mom brought her aunts and Finch broght Bear in his working uniform while other detectives in the 8th sent ballons and flowers. Finally after what seemed like forever a doctor came in declared Joss was fine and her fall was because of exhaustion and dehydration, but she was awake and asking for John and her son.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys." Joss said looking from John sitting on her left to Taylor sitting on her right. Joss knew her guys were scared, she was scared herself waking up in a hospital room where her lost memory was of her and John shopping.

"What happened." Taylor asked while John silently caressed her hand staring at the iv.

"I was just doing way to much today and didn't listen to my body or John and rest. But don't worry I'm a tough cookie" Taylor nooded, kissed his mom on the cheek and left the room to give John and his mom so privacy

"John, baby looked at me." Joss said after a few minutes of silence. She waited until John lifted his head and was sadden to see his normally vivid blue eyes barely holding back tears

"Hey... I'm sorry for not listening, when I knew you were right, but I'm ok." Joss said caressing John's face.

John slightly smiled and teased "Do I need to call in the doctor? The great Jocelyn Carter never admits to being wrong." Causing them to laugh, it was true she was kinda stubborn, but it was what he loved most about her.

"Never again Joss. Don't worry me like this. I thought I lost you for real this time" John begged. He hated this helpless feeling feeling but he was glad yet again Joss was safe.

"I promise, I'll always try to listen and let you know when I'm not doing too good." Joss said squeezing his hand trying to reassure him. "Speaking of which, I'm probably not going be 100% for a couple of weeks atleast."

John's eyebrows forehead creased in confusion while he knew exhaustion required rest it wouldn't take that long to be ok, but before he could ask she continued. "I mean it's going to suck getting used to being hormonal, always having to pee and God losing the weight last time was hard enough"

Seeing John's confused face Joss figured it was time to break the news that she asked the doctor to hold back on. "Baby, what do you want for your first Father's Day?"

"H- huh?" John stuttered.

"You're gonna be a father surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Omg guys thank youu sooo much for your reviews on the first chapter of Suprise. I consider myself semi new to this whole writing thing so it makes me happy to see so many people liked it and some wanted more. So this one is for you guys and I totally stole a lot of ideas from ravenhusker who's message inspired me to add another chapter. So I hope you enjoy, all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own and I don't own. Duth translation provided by Google Translation. In case you're wondering for the purposes of this story I finally decided the beginning was set sometime between 4×11 and 4×20 the rest is after. Any labor/ delivery mistakes are mine I don't have kids so Goggle helped. Lastly Happy belated Father's Day.

John didn't get chance to respond as suddenly the door to her hospital room opened with a laughing Taylor trying unsuccessfully to slow Bear down. In the months since John's confession at the morgue and both he and Joss' brush with death Taylor and Bear became inseparable and their bond only got stronger once John and Joss all but moved in together.

"Sorry mom, Bear started getting impatient and the nurses were looking at us funny." Taylor said taking his seat back next to Joss while Bear began to sniff Joss for injuries.

"It's ok Taylor, I was beginning to miss having all my boys in the same room." Joss said silently debating on if John's silence was a good thing and how she would tell Taylor about her pregnancy, her doctor confirmed she was 9 weeks along, but how could she explain at 41 years old not using enough protection to her 17 year old son?

"So when can we go home? Hospitals make me nervous and I'm kinda hungr-why does Bear keep trying to lay his head on your stomach?" Taylor asked confusion marring his face as the dog, who would usually be at John's feet by now, had his head snuggled up to Joss' side nuzzling her stomach.

Joss turned to John with wide eyes and he shrugged helpless beside her, he never thought he would have kids once he joined the CIA, life since then gave him a new identity but he wasn't 100% safe from his enemies neither was Joss. Lucky for them they were saved by a nurse coming to check Joss' vitals everything was going good till the nurse steped to close for Bear's liking causing him to let loose a low growl.

"Bear hier*" Jonn commanded only for Bear to growl louder, Taylor eyebrows rose and John knew it was time to get the dog out before he became aggressive and unintentionally cause Joss' secret to be revealed.

"I'm gonna go and give Harold back his dog and pick you guys up something to eat. Chinese sound good?" John asked putting on his jacket . He gave Joss a quick kiss, grabbed Bear's leash and gave Taylor the famous Will and Jazz handshake from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Joss knew John had to process so she didn't push, if only she knew then how much she would appreciate his silence.

In the months after her short hospital visit Joss began to discover just how crazy being surrounded by men when pregnant was. Fusco became a gentleman opening doors and chasing supects, Finch became a baby book offering random baby facts, Taylor decided his job was to fluff pillows and sneak Joss treats, Bear wouldn't let any strangers near Joss and was usually found with his head on her stomach and John became super dad. John took the role of the food preparing, foot rubber and worse of all worry wart. Every discomfort Joss mentioned had John ready to take her to the hospital and when they found out she was having a girl John decided to expand his weapon collection. It was almost as exhausting as being pregnant.

It wasn't all bad though John and Paul for the first time sat down together to explain to Taylor to always use protection and how antibiotics can cause birth control to be non effective. Joss was always sneaking Bear her unwanted food and Joss finally got John's honest opinion of her pregnancy. After fearful thoughts passed they cried happy tears together.

When Joss' c-section date came John was freaking out. He forgot her bag, got them lost on the way to the hospital and became pale once an IV was put on Joss. Dressed in operating room garb John's sweaty hand held Joss' while a screen was raised, but Joss could tell only his pride and stubbornness kept him there.

"I love you." Joss whispered trying not to wince at the slight pressure she felt. John smiled and mouthed it back before focusing his eyes on the woman laying before him, the one who gave him more then he ever needed. He could do this, John reminded himself, he wouldn't leave Joss when she needed him the most.

The next few moments seemed like a blur to Joss while John silently prayed to himself. It wasn't until the baby was placed on Joss' chest that things became real to him and right after that the doctor released a suprised gasp and a nurse was taking the little girl off Joss' chest and replacing it with another. That suprise lead to John fainting.

John awake to the sound of a door opening vaguely remembering fainting. "It's nice to see you awake Mr. Riley I was just coming to just coming to leace you some orange juice. Did you forget to eat before you came?" At John's nod she continued. "No big, you won't believe how many fathers forget. Anywho my name is Stephanie and I'll be your wife's nurse till 7, she should be joining you soon and the babies are getting checked out as we speak. Push this button here if you need anything else or have any concerns."

It wasn't long before Joss was wheeled in. Once the nurse left with a promise to bring the twin John got out of bed and gently caressed her face. It was crazy for Joss to see her normally calm and collected man pass out at the sight of babies the nurse and staff in the room all made a joke of it to keep things calm since they were pretty sure he was ok.

John's face was slightly pink as he blushed knowing where her thoughts went. "H-hey." John said clearing his throat some.

"Now your nervous? The whole pregnancy you were so calm a little drill sergeant like and totally unreasonable at times but calm. Unless of course I looked... what was the world you used... distressed." Joss teased giggling some as John ducked his head.

John walked away from her bed and began to pace . "It's just, two kids Joss two. How did they miss that? We gotta get another stroller, another car seat, a crib, two they say. Two." Joss watched John pace around the room for a minute mumbling to himself before she intervened.

"Babe, calm down take deep breaths for me. We're gonna be ok. Once you tell everyone our suprise I'm sure they'll help us get all that. Besides I'm gonna be here for the next two days atleast so we have time. Are you happy John?" Joss asked causing John to stop pacing a smile goofy at her.

"Two Joss. I could barely believe one let alone two. I'm escatic can't believe my soliders would be so strong." Causing Joss to roll her eyes only a guy would say that.

"There we have names then." Seeing John's confused face she clarified. "Remember you said we can do anything together as long as we were both happy? So why not name our kids that? "

"Joss we can't name the girls both happy that's cruel." John teased finally relaxing in the seat next to Joss

"Nooo. That's not what I mean, let me see the name book."

An hour later Paul, Taylor, Finch, Fusco and Bear got the suprise of their lives meeting Farah Emma Riley who was hiding her smaller twin Felicity Bridget Riley at every ultrasound..

AN 2: According to Google Translation heir means come in Dutch. I gave the kids John's cover last name and I'm not a medical professional but knowing Taylor was born via emergency c-section Joss would have most likely had to get another one. I could be wrong though. Felicity and Farah both mean happiness while Emma means whole and Bridget means strong.


End file.
